Tiebúron
The , often referred to as the "Land Shark", is a semi-aquatic species that lives on the planet Mobius, and is a fairly common type of Summon. Despite their name, they spend as much time in the water as they do on land. Biology Tiebúrons have a low-slung, somewhat elongated body, with thick forearms ending in sharp claws, and webbed hind feet. They have a thick, muscular tail ending in a crescent-shaped fin, and a broad head with a tapering snout. They have fins on their back, the top of their head, the sides of their head, and on their forearms; they also have whiskers on each side of their snout. Their bodies are covered with rough, thick scales. The coloration of the Tiebúron varies, often between each subspecies. Subspecies The various subspecies of the Tiebúron are based on different kinds of real-world sharks, with some exceptions. Habitat Temperament Tiebúrons are generally given a wide berth by most people, given their reputation as voracious predators. While it is true that they tend to eat pretty much anything, they rarely attack unprovoked; a well-fed Land Shark will often ignore others around it. However, hunger makes them quite aggressive, and in their fervor, they will hunt down anything smaller than them. Tiebúrons are sociable pack hunters, working together to herd groups of small fish together for easy pickings, and even teaming up against larger prey. Food is shared among all members of the pack, with pups and sick/injured adult Tiebúrons getting first dibs. Diet As mentioned earlier, Tiebúrons tend to eat almost anything; they are often considered the paragon of the omnivore. Any prey species smaller than it is fair game, but they are perfectly content to dine on fruit and carrion as well. Tiebúrons are considered an important part of their environment, as they keep the populations of prey species in check, and also clean away the corpses of dead animals. Reproduction Land Sharks are a viviparous species, meaning they give birth to live young. The gestation period for a female Tiebúron is roughly 3 months, and the male will diligently stay by her side for the entire time. Being a social species, pregnant females will often commune together, with their mates close by for protection. When the pups are born, the entire pack will work together to raise them. Offspring Pups are born roughly 10 inches in length, with soft, thin scales covering their bodies, and are able to swim as soon as they are born. They have virtually no teeth when born, and therefore are reliant on their mother to provide nourishment. Teeth start to grow in at about 2 weeks of age, and they are able to eat solid food soon after. For about a year, the mother will teach her pups how to hunt, often bringing them back weakened prey to practice on. Pups also learn important social skills by play-fighting with others. By the time a year has passed, they are considered independent, and often leave the pack to potentially start a new one. However, some pups have been known to remain with their home pack throughout all their life. Abilities Like the real-world shark, Tiebúrons are powerful, graceful swimmers, and have a highly refined sense of smell. They are capable of electroreception, which allows them to detect the electromagnetic fields that all living things produce; this is a boon to their hunting capabilities, as they have somewhat mediocre eyesight. They have incredibly sharp, saw-like teeth that give them a strong grip on their prey, which is especially helpful for slippery fish. Tiebúrons have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Water. They are typically seen using physical, melee-range techniques of the Water Element, but can use some long-ranged, energy-based techniques as well. Known Owners Those who own Tiebúrons, typically as a Summon. Category:Species Category:Amphibious Species Category:Summons Category:Water-based Summons